Mais que só amigos
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Diante da morte e Renascimento de Groot, Rocket se vê cheio de questões e com os sentimentos embaralhados.


**Mais do que só amigos.**

 _ **Guardiões da Galaxia não me pertence, por que se pertence-se iria ficar bem mais estranho. :D**_

Dizem as más línguas que algumas pessoas só dão valor as coisas ou a alguém quando as perdem.

Rocket sentiu isso na pele.

Também percebeu o que aparentemente ninguém,nem mesmo ele sabia que possuía, sentimentos.

Foi uma dor maior do que um tiro acertando o seu coração.

Infelizmente foi com a alma machucada que ele conheceu melhor o verdadeiro significado de palavras como: amor, dor, tristeza, perda, amizade,...

Catou o que restou do seu parceiro, que poderia considerar no momento mais que um simples aliado, era seu amigo ou seu irmão, a única criatura viva que confiava e quem podia dizer que fazia parte da sua família. O ser que suportava seu temperamento e seu sarcasmo também,por que não. Conviveram por muito tempo,apesar dos pesares. Criou-se uma afinidade,de tal modo que talvez o animal fosse o único ser vivo que entendia o que aquela árvore alienígena dizia.

"Quantas vezes eu o chamei de idiota."

Sentiu remorso por tantas vezes que gritou com ele e o xingou. Aquele guaxinim ignorante agora desabava a chorar pelo que perdeu. Seus novos amigos o olhavam espantados,podiam pensar naquele momento "Ele realmente tem sentimentos." E era meio difícil de acreditar nisso.

Rocket olhou para aquele toquinho com a expressão mais desoladora do universo,naquele momento. Daria tudo para ouvir-lo dizer "Eu sou Groot" novamente. Seria difícil se contentar com p "Nós somos groot",na qual foi as últimas palavras do seu familiar perdido.

E o guaxinim sempre foi forte,até para aceitar o que se tornou e saber que não tinha mais ninguém da sua raça. Provavelmente essa seja a razão do seu jeito e sarcasmo,uma forma de esquecer a perda de seus verdadeiros familiares e raízes,além de esconder sentimentos,que ele nunca pensou que tivesse. Em especial a melancolia.

Drax que perdeu também sua família parecia ter entendido bem o que seu novo amigo sentia e foi para perto dele confortá-lo.

Percebeu agora que estava diante de gente que podia confiar, se juntou totalmente a Peter e aos outros.

Depois da consolidação do grupo,prometeu a si mesmo - sem que ninguém soube-se de seu juramento e sem discurso ou algo assim – que a partir daquele momento iria dedicar-se a cuidar de Groot,então o replantá-lo para que volta-se a vida novamente e cresce-se, nem que tivesse que regar com suas próprias lágrimas e revirar o universo inteiro a procura do melhor tipo de esterco ou da terra mais macia de todas as galáxias.

Tendo isso em mente,tão logo o colocou num vaso confortável,numa terra boa e o regou.

"Talvez demore. Eu sei. Mas eu irei esperar. Talvez até a minha vida inteira." Pensou em algum momento,olhando para aquele pauzinho pequeno.

Isso seria como um agradecimento,retribuir por ele ter salvado a sua vida, embora não tivesse sido só a dele. Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Afinal Groot o agüentou por bastante tempo,foi paciente e sabia se comunicar bem com ele.

Mas não soava só como retribuição...

Mesmo que Rocket quise-se camuflar Quill percebeu que aquela dedicação toda parecia ir além, era muito mais que uma simples amizade ou fraternidade,ou até paternidade,já que no inicio o mutante dava a entender que estava criando um filho. Mas aquele sentimento parecia bem maior.

Ele não se atreveu a comentar nem com o animal da turma e nem com ninguém mais, porém,mesmo sem saber estava certo...

Rocket era o único que olhava para o graveto com ar de melancolia,saudade e suspirava.

Era o único que por vezes não dormia,somente ficava deitado na cama olhando para a pequena madeira.

Poucos o testemunharam seu sorrindo a cada evolução da planta,especialmente quando ela se mostrou mais crescida,com cores mais vivas e exuberante.

O bicho ainda era muito fechado com os outros para compartilhar com eles qualquer experiência,nunca foi de conversar muito,mais de agir e por vezes agressivamente,de preferência com armas de fogo em mãos. Também nunca comentou nada mais sobre como era a vida dele,ou dos dois antes, como se conheceram e coisas assim.

E no dia em que apareceram as primeiras folhagens,ele mal conseguiu se conter...

-Groot! Você está vivo! –estava surpreso e quase paralisado. Embora estivesse sorrindo,ele não conseguia sorrir muito bem,então pouco dava para perceber(se houve-se mais alguém vivo ali,além deles).Por pouco não exclamou alto então ninguém mais ouviu.

Ele escalou aquele móvel só para ver aquilo mais de perto. Quase não pode acreditar no que via, ao se sentar próximo ao vaso seus olhos brilharam enquanto tocava naquele verde vibrante...

-Groot...Volte logo. Volte para mim.-murmurou.

Poucos minutos depois de dizer isso,desceu dali e foi pegar a lamparina na qual ascendia uma luz especial para a planta crescer. E também o mediu com uma régua.

-Será que pode me ouvir?

Ao ver aquela transformação dele,ele finalmente entendeu e aprendeu o verdadeiro significado das palavras "renascimento" e "esperança", e por que não, "vida".

Mas e "Amor",ele realmente compreendia o que queria dizer?

Quando começaram a aparecer boca e olhos de Groot e ele olhou para o guaxinim com aqueles globos oculares tão expressivos, vendo aquele momento mágico o senhor sarcasmo da turma se sentiu meio pai daquela criatura...

-Não se preocupe com nada,eu irei te proteger.-murmurou o mutante,um tanto emocionado,mas sem demonstrar muito.

Rocket também se sentia meio irmão mais velho ao falar isso. Enquanto a pequena coisinha tocou sua mão,parecia que havia entendido a fala,mas ainda era um bebê. E era um tanto difícil lembrar-se que agora aquela pequena árvore não era mais seu amigo,ou melhor,o mesmo de antes, e sim uma criança que necessitava de atenção,cuidados,paciência e além disso aprender tudo de novo,até crescer e voltar a ser o que era.

"Será que ele realmente se lembra de mim? Ou somente me vê como uma mãe,ou cuidador,algo assim. Será que se lembra do nosso passado? Que trabalhávamos juntos? Que éramos parceiros?"

A tristeza o abateu,porém ele tão logo esquivou-se desse sentimento terrível e foi fazer algo.

O peludo não era de perder tempo se questionando ou pensando sobre sua vida ou,especialmente,sobre seus sentimentos.

Como pensar nessas coisas era muitas vezes instintivo, isso o incomodava muito e o fazia rosnar de raiva,então ele precisava ocupar a mente com outras coisas, evitava seus questionamentos cuidando de suas armas de fogo e também trabalhando com máquinas,coisas assim.

Porém,era nas horas mais solitárias do seu dia, ou melhor, a hora de dormir,onde tudo ficava mais silencioso e escuro,que refletir era inevitável já que raramente conseguia adormecer.

Nessas horas,o que fazia era ouvir as músicas da fita cassete de Peter,em seu famoso walkman – Rocket pegava "emprestado" sem ninguém notar. Ouvir aquilo acalmava um pouco a sua não o fize-se exatamente dormir,mas relaxava, talvez uma soneca conseguia tirar. Entretanto, as músicas mais românticas e suaves mexiam com a sua alma,o fazia raciocinar,novamente...

Depois de se emocionar tanto com o desenvolvimento do seu companheiro começou a se perguntar que sentimentos eram esses que tanto sentia. Não compreendia suas emoções diante de certas situações que envolviam os dois.

Até se lembrou de um olhar meigo que Groot havia te lançado certa vez, combinando com um sorriso dócil, na qual o bicho estranhou e sentiu um certo incômodo jamais sentido,mas que aparentemente havia esquecido,só que voltou a relembrar naquele momento.

O animal,precisava ver o seu amigo como uma criança,pelo menos naquele momento. Não poderia mais vê-lo como um adulto,como era antes. O renascimento era complicado para ele.

Cochilou com isso na cabeça e acabou sonhando com algo estranho...

Groot era adulto novamente e os dois estavam num planeta deserto,cheio de rochas e montanhas por todos os lados. Naquele momento,os dois estavam lado a lado e sentados,quer dizer, o mais baixinho se encontrava sentado num pequeno monte de pedras para ficar equivalente ao tamanho de seu amigo. Viam o por do sol, o céu,estava cada vez mais vermelho do que laranja ou amarelo.

-Eu sou groot.(É bonito).

-É,parece sangue escorrendo pelo céu.

-Eu sou groot.(Não gostei dessa comparação).

-Você tem alguma comparação melhor?

-Eu sou groot.(Não sei dizer.)

-Então pronto. Vê se não estraga o momento.

Rocket olhou para Groot um pouco depois daquela fala e se pegou pensando como ele ficava bonito com aquele jogo de luzes refletindo em sua madeira. Acabou que ele ficou vermelho.

-Eu sou groot!(Você está vermelho!)

-Não! Eu não estou!-irritado.

-Eu sou Groot. (Você parece o céu).

-Não! Eu não me pareço.

-Eu sou Groot.(Não seja tímido). – e passou dois dedos nos pelos da cabeça do mutante.

Aquela ação fazia Rocket ficar mais sem graça ainda,nisso abraçou mais ainda seus joelhos e apertou seus dedos – que estavam entrelaçados,enquanto seu coração batia.

-...Groot,pare com isso.

-Eu sou groot.(Você se sente incomodando?)

-Eu...eu...

O tampinha gaguejava,não conseguia se expressar e por algum motivo não podia mentir. Ficou por alguns minutos assim,tentando desviar seus olhos daquele olhar lindo e expressivo do parceiro,era difícil, era muito meigo e tentador. Até que houve uma hora em que Groot ficou com o rosto tão próximo que agüentava mais resistir.

-Groot...eu...-virou o rosto.

-Eu sou groot.(Não diga nada.)

E suas siluetas se aproximaram,em perfil,dando a entender que se beijariam.

Só que,antes que o ato pudesse ocorrer(pelo menos no sonho)o mutante acabou acordando surpreso, não assustado,ele estava espantado mesmo com aquele sonho que julgava estranho.

"O que foi isso? Eu devo estar começando a ficar louco!" pensou isso enquanto colocava as mãos na cabeça.

Assim que se recuperou do susto virou o rosto para o lado direito,onde ficava uma mesa próxima a sua cama, naquele lugar estava hospedado o vaso no qual Groot estava plantando – ele dormia,de pé, tranquilamente.

"Pelo menos eu não fiz nada para acorda-lo."

Só que Rocket não dormiu mais depois disso,apesar de ter deitado e se aconchegado bem na cama,desta vez de lado. Tirou os fones do ouvido,afinal a fita já tinha parado de tocar e o walkman não trabalhou mais, porém aquilo pouco importava para ele. Deixou a mente vagar,sem esperar que o sono voltasse,somente ficou ali parado sem fazer nada olhando para frente.

Aquele sonho mexeu demais com ele,especialmente com sua mente e sentimentos.

Nunca havia sonhado ou imaginado algo parecido com aquilo antes,isto é,romântico demais. Nem mesmo com seus próprios inimigos. Talvez por que não conviveu muito com mais criaturas,ou sentiu algum apreço. Não se lembrava de sua mãe,seus parentes e nem sabia nada de qual seria o seu habitat só reconheceria o laboratório de onde foi transformado.

Groot parecia ter sido o primeiro ser com que ele teve alguma consideração imensamente forte. E parecia ser o único,pois,apesar de ser amigo de Peter,Gamora e Drax, por eles tinha um sentimento diferente.

Já conseguia separar os sentimentos, mas ainda não o compreendia.

Mas tentava imaginar...

Ele havia observado a relação entre Peter e Gamora. Os dois conversavam muito,o senhor Quill sempre tentava cortejá-la de alguma maneira. Mas a garota se esquivava,mudava de assunto ou qualquer coisa parecida. Por vezes isso terminava em briga. Ela viveu num mundo muito frio onde fraquezas e emoções não eram muito bem vistas,assim sendo pouco demonstrava ter alguma estima por ele, não sabia faze-lo. Entretanto, os dois trocavam olhares peculiares quando calados,que já dizia muito.

Quando notava que os dois estavam quietos e se olhando a distancia,as vezes Rocket tinha vontade de rir. Era gozada a relação estranha que eles tinham.

Porém sabia que de alguma forma aquilo tinha nome: amor.

Só que o Guaximim não conhecia o romance verdadeiro ou o comportamento de outros casais – que era um pouco diferente do seu amigo - não achava que o que sentia era algo igual a eles sendo assim continuava perdido, não acreditando possuir aquele sentimento que chamam de amor...

Olhando para Groot,de um jeito que era privilégio só da arvorezinha, ele achava então que havia inventado um novo sentimento. Algo maior do que apreço,compaixão,amizade,fraternidade... Melhor do que o amor.

Sentia algo por seu parceiro e não pretendia que ninguém mais soubesse...

Talvez quando aquele pedaço de madeira ficasse maior,como antes ou até melhor, iria saber. O mutante não prometia que revelaria com palavras,mas de algum jeito ele iria saber, algum dia.

 **FIM**

 _ *** Criado em: 3 de julho de 2016.**_

 _ ***Terminado em: 10 de agosto de 2016(Houve uma parada,só voltei a escrever no mês seguinte por que idéias surgiram).**_


End file.
